miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SeryjnySamobójca2/Wymyślone postaci
Postać należy do Seryjnego Samobójcy 2. Ajja jest kwami krowy należącym do Scott'a Miltona. Jako kwami jest płci nieokreślonej. Samą siebie uważa za mężczyznę, jednak zdecydowana większość mówi o niej jak o kobiecie, do czego zdążyła przywyknąć. Jest to wynik jej wysokiego głosu, który wskazuje bardziej na płeć piękną. Mylące są natomiast rogi byka. Jak łatwo się domyślić, Ajja regeneruje siły dzięki mleku. Scott często nosi przy sobie kartonik owego płynu, by w razie czego, jego towarzyszka mogła na nowo wrócić do formy. Wygląd Ajja wyglądem przypomina typową krowę. Jest biała w czarne łatki, a na jej głowie rosną bycze rogi. Jej twarz jest prawie cała czarna. Wyjątkiem jest biała łatka przebiegająca przez czoło. Na czubku głowy wyrasta loczek tego samego koloru. Ma duże, czarne oczy. Jest rozmiaru typowego Kwami, jednak znacznie wyróżnia ją postawa. Latając, układa się w pozę, jakby chciała ustać na czterech łapach, jednak bardzo często podkurcza te tylne. Gdy się jej dotknie, można poczuć szorstkie futerko. Osobowość Ajji zdarza się wyrażać cechy narcystyczne. Często mówi o sobie z przesadnym uwielbieniem, nie stroni też od dodawania sobie talentów, których wcale nie posiada. Lubi siebie i wcale się tego nie wstydzi. Mimo to, da się ją polubić o czym świadczy fakt, że posiada swoją grupkę przyjaciół. Ma co prawda skłonności do koloryzowania, jednak często przekłada się to na pozytywy. Poza prawieniem przesadnych komplementów sobie, często kieruje to do innych, sprawiając, że ich zły humor natychmiast niknie. Często zdarza jej się być nadto opiekuńczą i troskliwą. Odkąd poznała swojego właściciela, stara się kontrolować każdy jego ruch. Uważa na to co chłopak je, gdzie chodzi, z kim rozmawia, a nawet czy nie zbyt rzadko oddycha. Gdy śpi, leży na jego klatce piersiowej, by wyczuć oddech. Bywa też mocno podejrzliwa wobec innych kwami. Nikomu nie ufa, stara się wiedzieć wszystko. Ajja na codzień jest opanowa i spokojna. Stara się nie unosić głosu, a emocje ograniczać do minimum. Wie, że najważniejszy jest zdrowy rozsądek i cierpliwość, która w przypadku jej relacji ze Scott'em, bywa często wystawiona na próbę. Kwami uważa, że jeżeli chce coś komuś wytłumaczyć, czy przekonać do swoich racji, musi to robić spokojnie. Tak, by nie wystraszyć rozmówcy. Nie łatwo jest ją wyprowadzić z równowagi, jednak jeżeli komuś się to uda, prawdopodobnie nie wyjdzie z tego żywy. Ajja ma bowiem dość mocny głos i cięty język. Nie boi się wyzwań, jednak stara się trzymać swojego opiekuna zdala od misji, które powinien wypełniać. Uważa, że póki Paryż ma swoich bohaterów, jej Scott nie jest mu do niczego potrzebny. Wychodzi bowiem z założenia, że póki nikt ich nie woła, jest dobrze. Przekłada się to jednak na to, że miasto mogłoby płonąć, ale ta nigdzie nie wyjdzie. Jest uparta i umie trzymać się swojego zdania do upadłego. Bywa leniwa. Kwami lubi wypoczywać, a najmniejszy wysiłek sprawia, że gotowa jest się rozpłakać. Łatwo się męczy, jednak nadrabia to umiejętnością manipulowania innymi. Potrafi wykorzystać niższy poziom intelektu swojego opiekuna tak, by to on wykonał jej obowiązki, których i tak ma niewiele. Ajja czuje się najlepiej, gdy wszystko ma podstawione pod nos, a dni uwielbia spędzać na leżeniu i oglądaniu telewizji. Ma beznadziejne poczucie humoru. Nie potrafi opowiadać żartów, a większości nawet nie rozumie. Brak jej też dystansu do świata i samej siebie, przez co łatwo jest ją zrazić do siebie. Jest też mocno pamiętliwa, zawistna i często zazdrości innym. Relacje Scott Milton Scott jest posiadaczem miraculum krowy. Z początku Ajja nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Uznała chłopaka za niegodnego jej i zupełnie nieodpowiedzialnego. Milton jednak zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Uwielbiał ją, kompletnie nie zauważając faktu, że ona nie odwzajemnia tych uczuć. Jednak z czasem Ajja zauważyła, że jej opiekun posiada jakieś cechy pozytywne. Choć odpychała od siebie myśl, iż mogłaby go polubić, coraz ciężej było jej powstrzymywać uśmiech, gdy ten się pojawiał. Scott wydał jej się nie tylko odrażający, ale i zabawny i uroczy. Jednocześnie zaczynała poczuwać wobec niego instynkty macierzyńskie. Zaczynała uważać go za nieporadnego i całkowicie niezdolnego do samodzielnego życia. Zanim się spostrzegła, zaczęła kontrolować każdy jego ruch i krzyczeć na niego, gdy ten narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo. Dla chłopaka nie było to niczym złym. Nie buntował się, wprost przeciwnie, nawet mu się to podobało. Tworzą zgrany duet. On: nieodpowiedzialny i wyluzowany, oraz ona: poważna maniaczka na punkcie kontroli. Chłopak nie czuje się przez nią osaczony, bardzo lubi, gdy ta się o niego troszczy. Ona natomiast ma obsesję na jego punkcie. Chce wiedzieć o nim wszystko i kontrolować każdy jego ruch. Stara się trzymać go z dala od misji, co jest jedynym, czego on w niej nie lubi. Scott szczerze ją podziwia i cieszy się, że to akurat ona mu się trafiła. Ajja nigdy mu tego nie powie, jednak jest osobą, którą kocha najbardziej na świecie i jedynym człowiekiem, za którego byłaby w stanie oddać życie. Plagg Plagg i Ajja znają się od zawsze. Pozostają w pozytywnych relacjach, jednak długie odosobnienie od siebie sprawiło, że nieco się od siebie oddalili. Stracili wiele wspólnych tematów, a same ich spotkania przestały mieć dla nich "tę dawną moc". Mimo to, są przyjaciółmi. Zabb często zaprasza ją na cameberta z mlekiem, czego ona nigdy nie odmawia. Kwami kota często idzie jej na rękę i przenosi przyjęcie do domu Miltona wiedząc, że jego przyjaciółce ciężko byłoby opuścić swojego opiekuna. Organizują wspólne spotkania dość często, by odnowić relacje. To właśnie Plagg jako pierwszy nazwał ją "Świętą Krową". Tikki Ajja nie przepada za Tikki, czego nie potrafi do końca wytłumaczyć. Przeszkadza jej "urok osobisty" kwami biedronki, jednak nie pokazuje jej tego wprost. Jako że nigdy nie łączyły ich głębsze relacje, obie pozostają sobie obojętne. Tikki natomiast nie ma wyrobionego zdania na temat Ajji, dlatego tym bardziej trzyma się od niej z daleka. Niechęć krowy spotęgował fakt, iż Tikki szybciej znalazła swoją właścicielkę i mogła wyjść ze swojego przedmiotu. Sprawiło to, że Ajja poczuła zazdrość, której nigdy nie wyrzuciła z serca. Odda Odda i Ajja znają się dość długo, pozostając w pozytywnych relacjach. Odda uważa, że Ajji potrzebne jest rozluźnienie i większa przygoda, by w końcu przestała "spinać się o wszystko". Ajja natomiast docenia fakt, że jej przyjaciółka stara się ją rozweselić, jednak nie bierze tych wszystkich propozycji na poważnie. Zamiast tego, zaprasza czasem Oddę do siebie, by razem z nią obejrzeć ulubiony serial w telewizji. Dodatkowe informacje *Uwielbia seriale. *Poza mlekiem, bardzo lubi też jogurty. *Jej ulubionym gatunkiem muzyki jest muzyka klasyczna. W tajemnicy jednak, od czasu do czasu słucha ciężkiego metalu i wschodniej muzyki ludowej. ... ... ... ... ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie